project_in_progressfandomcom-20200213-history
Westward City
Westward City is a city located in it's own pocket dimension, connected to several other worlds. It is home to approximately 56 million residents, with an average of 17 million visitors per day as of December 2004. In 2017, the population is estimated to be around 85 million residents, not including individuals touring, staying briefly, or residing for a fixed amount of time. History Westward is not the only pocket dimension city on Earth, as several other Masters' founded their own cities during and after the Great Fires. Westward was founded by The Masters, Regimus and Tarek, in the 12th century as a refuge for Animelt people during and after the Great Fires that rippled across Earth. Over time, other people in addition to Animelt were allowed to live in Westward and a sizeable portion of new residents composed of those capable of magic (sorcerers, witches, necromancers etc.) and those who were not completely human, such as werewolves and vampires, and considered by many Humans outside of pocket dimension cities like Westward to be mythological creatures. Some humans, mainly relatives and families of Animelt and other affected individuals (e.g. vampires) were granted rights to live in Westward. Only a small amount of humans were granted rights as many felt that an influx of humans would reintroduce issues many residents had moved away from. In the mid-20th century, extraterrestrial individuals were granted rights to reside and conduct business in Westward. In recent years, many ordinary humans have been moving to Westward for the many employment options it offers and because it is currently one of ta few cities on Earth where intergalactic travel is publicly accessible. Today, Westward is a vibrant and diverse city with rich cultures and history throughout all districts. Residential Homes in Westward Houses and apartments in Westward tend to vary in size greatly. Some houses and apartments are very small, such as those for Sonorosians and Galvans, to the size of the first floor of a large warehouse. Depending on size and how many are needed, some residential houses have been converted into apartments. Rent and house/apartment prices vary a lot across the entire city. Like many other cities, the inner suburbs are more expensive. Homes in one of the most affluent suburbs, West Westward, tend to be valued at an average of WD $6million. Some houses and apartments are completely underground and even look out to the underground subway. These houses and apartments are typically the cheapest to buy or rent. Due to steady but extensive gentrification, underground homes and apartments are forbidden in the affluent suburbs. However, this is not actual city law or legislation, and more "NIMBYism". Many of the deeper lower floors of existing underground homes and apartments have been connected to the above ground homes and converted into basements. Some residents prefer the underground homes and apartments for health and lifestyle reasons, though this has made them a rarity in real estate sales. Education Westward has a few public grade and high schools to choose from, alongside specialist high schools such as Westward Academy (WA) and Westward Intelligence Recruitment Agency (WINTAR). Most suburbs in the city have only one grade school. Overcrowding of these schools due to them being the only one in the area is avoided by designating free land within the school property to sports fields and swimming pools/tanks, and physical classrooms being located both above and below ground in the form of high rise buildings. Zoning of suburbs is also utilized as a means to avoid overcrowding of grade schools in Westward. Preschools and kindergartens in the city are numerous, though they are mostly privately owned and operated, with general inspection and supervision from the Westward Education Board (WEB). In total, there are four high schools in Westward - WA and WINTAR excluded. They are; * Westward North High School - WNHS ("Winners") * Westward South High School - WSHS ("Wish") * Westward East High School - WESH ("Wesh") * Westward West High School - WWSH ("Whoosh") Despite only having four high schools and almost 100 million residents, overcrowding is avoided by designing the buildings of schools to be multi-storey buildings both above and underground, with free space above ground carefully utilized for sports fields and swimming pools/tanks. There is only one tertiary institution based in Westward - Westward College (WC). Despite being a community college, it is highly reputable and produces excellent graduates. However, it is not as intense as Hawkeye University and Wolffe University (both founded by the Masters despite having never left the planet due to FOM laws). Hawkeye University and Wolffe University are actually located on a tiny, tiny planet near the Helios Solar System - HSS (the one Earth belongs to), called Grey. Many WINTAR and WA graduates attend these universities and often have direct entry. Many people commute to these universities via the Westward "Docks", as it takes just under an hour one way and vice versa. All schools and Westward College are overseen by the Westward Education Board (WEB). Westward Academy and WINTAR are mostly exempt from supervision and regulation from WEB, but are still inspected and monitored, though not on the same level as the four other high schools. Currency Westward has it's own currency, the Westward Dollar ($WD) and contrary to popular myth, does not accept any other form of Earth or Universal currency. The Westward Dollar is often compared to the Great British Pound (GBP) and United States Dollar (USD) as generally being twice as much in terms of value. Law Enforcement Westward is monitored and patrolled by Westward Intergalactic Police or WINTERPOL. Although most members of WINTERPOL rarely go offworld as it is compromised of mostly Animelt citizens or officers who have transferred from the Plumbers or are semi-retired. WINTERPOL liaise with many different law enforcement agencies and have all the legal powers other law enforcement agencies do. They are not allowed to leave Westward without special permission when on duty. City districts and suburbs * The Castle * The Cluster (Central Business District) * West Westward * Westward East * North Westward * South Westward * Norwood Forest * The Markets * Lantern District * The Docks (Industrial district)